Dante (Devil May Cry)
Also has a meme named after him, not to be confused with DmC Dante. Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Dante's Inferno or the similarly named character from Warhammer 40K or from Full Metal Alchemist The Character Name: Dante Sparda, Tony Redgrave (alternate name he uses when he lives like an average citizen, also a name his mother used to disguise him from demons, but he hasn't used it in years as of the anime) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Classification: ''' Half Demon, Devil Hunter '''Age: 18 in the manga, 19 in DMC3 | at least 28 in DMC1, under 30 in Anime, from 30 till 40 in DMC4, , Unknown, at least 40 in DMC2 Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, near instantaneous regeneration (mid-low), master swordsman/marksman/martial artist, fairly strong resistance to soul manipulation and matter distortion, immortality (Type 3), Devil Trigger form which grants him flight and increased physical abilities and magic power, time manipulation (with Quicksilver, Chrono Heart, Bangle of Time or Key of Chronos), dimension cutting abilities with Yamato. Weaknesses: Fools around a lot in all incarnations except DMC2, refuses to kill humans, emotionally fragile, gets bullied by those around him, actually very soft-hearted (the theory about his regeneration being tied to his stamina is contradicted by Vergil still staying whole after Dante cut him in half even though he was exhausted, so it's likely it's only his strength that lessens as he tires, not his regeneration) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ | Class G+, likely Class T+ (Blocked a punch from The Savior, putting his strength in the billions of tons) | Class T+, possibly Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Stronger than all of Mundus' generals) | Class EJ+ | Class ZJ+, possibly Universe Class | Immeasurable Speed: At least Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic when using Quicksilver | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than lightning used by Griffon and Blitz) | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Traversed a large body of space so fast the stars that had been around him seemed to disappear, which means he outran their light otherwise they'd still be visible) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Primordial Gods, who should be on a similar speed level as Metatron) Durability: Multi-City Block Level+ (tanked several punches from Nero) | Island Level+ | Country Level+, possibly Universe Level | Multiverse Level+ (Took attacks from a late game Demifiend and came out unharmed) Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block Level+ (Smashes stone that can be forced upwards from underground with no damage) | Island Level+ (His clash with Mundus distorted reality and destroyed Mallet Island) | Country Level+ (Destroyed Abigail's body with one sword slash), possibly Universe Level (Stronger than Mundus, who created his own universe) | Multiverse Level+ (Strong enough to fight some of the most powerful demons in Nocturne, which includes Primordial Gods) Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with Ebony and Ivory, Several kilometers with Yamato and other such more powerful weapons. several kilometers, possibly planetary with Sparda Sword and Majin Form. Stamina: Extremely high, but can tire in battles against opponents who can match him (ie. Vergil) FactPile Tier: High Metahuman | High Metahuman | High Metahuman, possibly Cube Being | Multi-Eternity Key: 'Manga, DMC3 | DMC1, Anime, 4, 2 | DT Forms | SMT Dante Equipment 'Standard Equipment: These are the items Dante will have in every match unless otherwise specified. Rebellion: Dante's signature sword given to him by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. A broadsword capable of withstanding attacks from even the Yamato, it is also the physical manifestation of Dante's power Ebony and Ivory: Dante's signature pistols, Ebony and Ivory are unique in two ways that make them very effective weapons: they have no limit to their ammunition, which means that the Devil Hunter never needs to reload. Coupled with Dante's own superhuman capabilities, Dante is capable of firing these guns at hundreds of bullets per second. He is also capable of charging them with his power, making for shots that can easily disintegrate large demons (Devil May Cry 4) 'Other/Former Equipment: ' These are the weapons that Dante has had throughout the series, but we have no proof he keeps them from game to game, since he doesn't use them. They are included, however, in any Composite Dante debate unless otherwise specified. Sparda/Force Edge (DMC1): Dante's Weapon of choice in DMC1. Can transform into a massively more powerful version known as Sparda, which was used by Dante's father, Sparda. Currently his strongest Devil Arm, allowed him to best a High Skyfather level villain Yamato (DMC4): Formerly Vergil's Katana and currently Nero's after DMC4. Seperates the human world from the demon world. Can supposedly ignore conventional durability due to its dimensional slashes, but either way, extremely sharp and deadly, though more so in Vergil's hands Alastor (DMC1): A living weapon and a lightning spirit which likes to judge people walking by it looking for its rightful weilder. Alastor also gives the user a speed boost, supposedly boosting them to lightning speed, which is consistent with the scene it appears in Ifrit (DMC1): One of the three gauntlets that Dante acquires throughout his travels. Like Alastor it likes to try to kill anyone who crosses it, Dante subdues it though. Ifrit is associated with the element of hellfire, which is stated to be hotter than volcanic magma (Frosts are unaffected by lava, but Ifrit can kill them) Cerberus (DMC3): Was a hellhound with 3 heads, Dante defeated it in battle and Cerberus willingly became one of his Devil Arms. It uses ice to attack and freeze its opponents. Dante can also create ice shields with it Agni and Rudra (DMC3): A pair of talking scimitars that never seem to STFU. Dante is capable of dual weilding them. Agni provides fire and Rudra provides wind, and between them they make a firestorm Nevan (DMC3): Originally a demon/witch/vampire/succubus who flirted with Dante during their battle. She willingly gave her soul to Dante and becomes a guitar that shoots out lightning and bats. Also doubles as a scythe, probably still flirts with Dante in her spare time, which may explain why he so enjoys using her Beowulf (DMC3): Another pair of these gauntlets, which increases Dante's strength even further, and may also include a cutting ability, since Vergil used them to cut Beowulf the monster in half Gilgamesh (DMC4): Same as Beowulf pretty much, except it works by turning organic materials into steel, and has a clear cutting ability due to blades on the greaves and sharp edges on the gauntlets. Shattered a large building sized Hellgate with a one inch punch Lucifer (DMC4): Summons spectral blades similar to Vergil's which can bust one of the Hellgates, blades explode after a few seconds, no limit to how many blades the apparatus carries Artemis (DMC3): Basically a shit version of beam spamming. That is all Pandora (DMC4): A briefcase that can turn into 666 guns, although only a few of them are actually seen. Forms of it include a bowgun, a rocket launcher, a laser cannon, a minigun, a mobile missile battery and a boomerang. Busted one of the Hellgates. Has enough firepower to send a several large toads flying and blow them to peices Note: All of the items listed for Dante cover all the items he had in every game, some of them are not current incarnation (DMC2). The games these weapons appear in have been listed. Notable Attacks/Techniques Dimensional Slash: Conjures Blade Beams that can cover a whole battlefield with Yamato, said beams also capable of ignoring conventional durability due to its dimensional slicing ability Devil Trigger: Turns into a demonic form of himself and his strength, speed and durability increase as well as gains super fast flight. As well, depending on Incarnation the form of the Devil Trigger is different, which could be evidence of his power growing, he also seems to draw some power from the Devil Arm he is currently wielding, as his demon form is different in every incarnation save DMC2 and DMC4 based on the Devil Arm he has equipped, though this is purely conjecture. Majin Devil Trigger: A stronger form of the Devil Trigger that takes the upgrades Dante's Devil Trigger Mode has and amplifies them even further. Likely the same as the Sparda form. He can only use this form in Current and Composite Incarnations, however, and according to gameplay, he can only activate it when he is near death, but that may only be a gameplay mechanic. Doppleganger: Creates a perfect clone of himself to help him fight or spar with him, which also may be intangible, but no proof of this Jackpot: Uses this technique to destroy several demons. Believed by many to be a sealing technique, but seems to actually be an attack, likely a soul attack of some sort Quicksilver: A demon's soul that Dante absorbed which grants him the ability to slow time down/make him faster by several hundred times at least. Since there is no proof that Dante lost Quicksilver, it being a soul he absorbed, it is arguable he still has this technique. Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Marvel Royal Block: Basically a sort of shield that Dante uses to reflect attacks back at his opponents. Although this is largely based on gameplay mechanics and hard to gauge, often disregarded as a gameplay mechanic because it never appears in canon and could easily be compared to the fact he can grip Yamato Round Trip/Sword Pierce: Dante uses his telekinetic abilities to throw his sword and pierce an enemy with it, causing it to wiggle and inflict additional damage so Dante can focus on using other weapons at the same time. He then uses his power to summon the sword back. Has done this with Rebellion and Force Edge, however stopping a motorcycle mid-air proves he has minor TK ability FP Victories Alucard (Castlevania) - Alucard Profile (was allied with Vampire Hunter D while Alucard was alllied with Alucard (Hellsing), but Dante would solo anyway) Deadpool (Marvel) - Deadpool Profile Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do' Urden Profile Hellboy (Hellboy) - Hellboy Profile HST Gauntlet (Naruto, Bleach and One Peice) (Dante ranked at least mid-high tier HST level, losing only to the high tiers and above of all 3 verses, but his SMT form would solo) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - Ichigo Kurosaki Profile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) - Inuyasha Profile, Sesshomaru Profile (was allied with Vergil although Dante could solo) Iron Man (Marvel) - Iron Man Profile Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Jiro Mockizuki (Black Blood Brothers) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Venom (Marvel) - Venom Profile FP Defeats (Dante's SMT feats were ignored in these fights, as were his possible universe level feat) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) - Cloud Strife Profile (was allied with Kratos and still lost) Goku (DragonBall) - Goku Profile Lobo (DC Comics) - Lobo Profile Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile (has been done several times) Umar (Marvel) Inconclusive Matches Cole McGrath (InFamous) - Cole McGrath Profile (match was divided into two rounds, Dante won the first and Cole won the second) Respect Thread(s) Dante Respect Thread (still needs work) Gallery EbonyIvory_4.jpg|Ebony and Ivory 180px-EbonyIvory_(Devil_May_Cry_Graphic_File).jpg|Graphic design of Ebony and Ivory dante-dmc3-deviltrigger.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger as it appears in Devil May Cry 3 DT_DMC4.png|Dante's Devil Trigger as it appears in Devil May Cry 4 DT_MajinForm.jpg|Dante's Majin Devil Trigger, an advanced form of the Trigger Unawakened Rebellion.jpg|Rebellion, before Dante has unlocked his Devil Trigger Rebellion Awakened.jpg|The Rebellion as it is most commonly seen, awakened after Dante's Devil Trigger is unlocked dante_dmc4_n1_by_spettro77-d3iq8ux.jpg|Dante with Gilgamesh Category:Character Profiles Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:FP Award Winners Category:Half Demons Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Characters